A variety of printers and copiers are known which have multiple output bins for sorting and collating the paper output generated by these devices. As happens on occasion, a job must be cancelled. Prior art devices require the user to manually remove any partial output of a canceled job from the output bins, and place that job in a waste receptacle, which may or may not include shredding the job.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,550, for Multiple copy sorting apparatus, to Pal, granted Apr. 11, 1978, describes an apparatus for sorting multiple copy jobs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,200, for Copying machine with collating apparatus, to Kikuchi et al., granted May 18, 1982 describes a collator for collation of print jobs, one page at a time, which reverts to a normal operation mode following a predetermined time-out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,466, for Sorter for electrophotographic copying machine, to Yamasaki et al., granted Sep. 29, 1987, describes a sensor-equipped sorting device for use with a photocopy machine, wherein an interruption in a copy job rearranges output to specific bins, allowing the original job to be completed without disrupting the original sorting process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,074, for Finishing apparatus, to Mandel et al., granted Mar. 24, 1992, describes a copy machine having an automatic stapler associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,106, for Sheet sorter with stapler to Shido et al., granted Apr. 14, 1992, describes another copy machine having a stapler associated with a collator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,169 for Mailbox or sorter bin use sensing system, to Mandel, granted Jul. 12, 1994, describes a sorter wherein empty bins are identified by an optical sensor.
None of the known prior art devices has any means for automatically disposing of the paper output from an unwanted print or copy job.